1. Field of the Invention
The Present invention relates to an image processing apparatus capable of performing a plurality of function processes such as a copy function, a print function, a facsimile function and the like, and to a method for controlling such the image processing apparatus.
2. Related Background Art
In recent years, a digital copy machine to which a facsimile communication function is added is well known. Such an apparatus uses both a scanner and a printer, and further has a copy mode for performing a process by a copy function and a facsimile mode for performing a process by a facsimile function. The apparatus performs the respective processes by appropriately changing or switching the copy mode and the facsimile mode.
For example, when the copy mode has been set as an initial mode (i.e., a mode to which a current mode returns when a power source is turned on and when the apparatus is not managed for a predetermined period of time), the apparatus ordinarily stands by in the copy mode. However, if a facsimile communication is received, the mode is automatically changed to the facsimile mode and then the apparatus starts to print out received image data. In this case, if the apparatus is operating in the copy mode, the mode is not changed to the facsimile mode, and the received image data is once stored in a memory. Then, the mode is changed to the facsimile mode after the operation in the copy mode terminates, such that the received image data stored in the memory is read out to be printed out. Further, when a facsimile transmission is to be performed, the mode is changed to the facsimile mode by a key operation and then the operation for transmission is performed.
However, conventionally, when the facsimile communication is received if the apparatus is not operating in the copy mode, the mode is changed to the facsimile mode and then the apparatus starts to print out the received image data. That is, for example, when an operator intends to start a copy operation by setting an original or is changing the original, the apparatus itself does not yet operate. Therefore, the apparatus starts to print out the received image data, so that the operator who intends to perform the copy operation must wait to start the operation until the apparatus terminates such a print operation.
FIG. 22 is a perspective view showing an outer construction of the conventional digital copy machine.
In the drawing, a reference numeral 100 denotes a copy machine (main body) which has the copy function and the facsimile function. A reference numeral 1 denotes an original pressure plate (to be referred to as a pressure plate hereinafter) which is used to fix the original. A reference numeral 4 denotes a console unit which is composed of a copy start key 2, a message display 3, a one-touch dial key 8, numeral keys 9 and the like. The copy start key 2 is used to start a copy of the original.
The message display 3 displays various function to be set or various messages concerning the main body 100. The one-touch dial key 8 is capable of performing a one-touch input of a destination of facsimile communication, and the numeral keys 9 input numerals such as the number of copies and the like. A reference numeral 109 denotes a paper discharge tray which is used to discharge copy output papers, and a reference numeral 110 denotes a paper discharge tray which is used to discharge facsimile output papers or printer output papers.
FIG. 23 is a flow chart for explaining an image output control procedure of the digital copy machine shown in FIG. 22. In the drawing, reference numerals S2301 to S2311 denote respective steps.
When a power is turned on in the main body 100, it is judged in the step S2301 whether or not an image output signal of a facsimile (FAX) is present. If it is judged that the image output signal of the FAX is present, the flow advances to the step S2304 to perform an image output of the FAX. Then, it is judged in the step S2305 whether or not the image output of the FAX terminates, and the flow returns to the step S2301 again if it is judged that the image output terminates.
On the other hand, if it is judged in the step S2301 that the image output signal of the FAX is not present, the copy mode is set as a stand-by mode (COPY MODE STAND-BY) in the step S2302.
Then, in the state that the main body 100 is in a stand-by state in the copy mode (COPY MODE STAND-BY), it is judged in the step S2303 whether or not the copy start key 2 is depressed (START instruction). If it is judged that the copy start key 2 is depressed, the image output is performed in the same manner as above.
On the other hand, if the copy start key is not depressed in the step S2303, the main body 100 which was in the stand-by state in the copy mode (COPY MODE STAND-BY) comes to be in a stand-by state for waiting a mode change instruction. Then, it is judged in the step S2306 whether or not a function mode was changed to a FAX mode. If it is judged that the mode was changed to the FAX mode, in the step S2307, the main body 100 comes to be in the stand-by state in the FAX mode (FAX MODE STAND-BY).
After then, in the state that the main body 100 is in the stand-by state in the FAX mode (FAX MODE STAND-BY), it is judged in the step S2308 whether or not a FAX start key is depressed within a predetermined period of time. If it is judged there is no input by the FAX start key, the flow returns to the step S2309 to be again in an initial state.
On the other hand, if it is judged in the step S2311 that the FAX start key is depressed within the predetermined period of time (START), a FAX transmission is performed in the step S2309. Then, after it is judged in the step S2310 that the FAX transmission terminates, the flow again returns to the initial-state step S2301.
As explained above, the main body 100 shown in FIG. 22 is controlled to be automatically in the stand-by state in the copy mode when there is no output signal of the facsimile or the printer.
However, if the copy start key 2 is not depressed by the user in the step S2303 of FIG. 23, when an another image output signal (e.g., FAX) is received, the copy mode is immediately changed to an another function mode (e.g., FAX mode) in the step S2306, whereby an output in such the FAX function is performed.
Therefore, for example, in the copy process, an another function process starts by an image output based on the another image output signal, in the midst of the operation that the operator sets the original or immediately before the operator depresses the copy start key 2. Thus, the copy function cannot start until such the image output terminates. As a result, there is a problem that efficiency of the copy function process in a multi-process function is seriously degraded.
Further, in a case where a FAX transmission preparation (e.g., a sequential processes such as an input of a partner's telephone number, a selection of a partner whose telephone number has been registered, and the like) terminates but the mode of the main body 100 is not yet changed from the copy mode to the FAX mode, if a mode change to an another mode is requested, the setting of the telephone number, the mode and the like which were input for the FAX transmission are cleared and the main body comes to be in the initial state, so that the preparation is wasted. In other words, there is a problem that input operations for the telephone number and the like are again compelled after the mode change to the FAX mode and thus FAX function process efficiency in the multi-process function is seriously degraded.